Specimen analyzers such as colorimetric analyzer, fluorescence analyzer, immune analyzer, blood coagulation analyzer, and blood analyzer are known as a specimen measuring apparatus for analyzing a measurement sample prepared from a specimen and a reagent.
In this type of specimen analyzer, a measuring unit for preparing the measurement sample by processing a specimen using various reagents, and optically or electrically measuring the obtained measurement sample is arranged.
The process from preparation of the measurement sample to the measurement of the measurement sample in the measuring unit always needs to be smoothly performed in order to maintain the analyzing accuracy of the specimen analyzer. Thus, maintenance of the measuring unit of the specimen analyzer needs to be performed according to a predetermined schedule for the necessary maintenance items. The maintenance items of the immune analyzer include, for example, “pipette washing” of the pipette for dispensing the reagent; “discard cuvette” of discarding the used cuvette (sample tube) accommodated in the discarding container, and emptying the container; “waste process” of the used washing liquid and the like; order task of consumable goods (pipette chip used in dispensing reagent and specimen, cuvette for accommodating and optically detecting the dispensed reagent) used in the specimen analyzer, and the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-211003 discloses an automatic analyzer in which when the maintenance item is executed, the executed date is stored in the storage device. In the automatic analyzer, the user can newly register the maintenance item other than the maintenance items registered in advance. The automatic analyzer has an alarm function of notifying a timing of performing maintenance on the registered maintenance items to the user.
In the analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-211003, the record of the maintenance is displayed on the maintenance screen, and the maintenance item name, where warning alarm is issued, and the date and time thereof are displayed in time-series from the oldest, for example, as shown in FIG. 9 of the publication.
On the screen, twelve maintenance records are displayed from the oldest record, and the maintenance record of a new date and time can be displayed by scrolling the screen.
However, in the analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-211003, the record of maintenance can be checked, but the schedule of maintenance cannot be checked. Therefore, if the user wants to check the schedule of a maintenance task, in particular, wants to check the schedule of maintenance task of three days, one week, two weeks etc. later, the schedule of the maintenance task cannot be easily acquired.